Viaje
by Ayaka Jukyo
Summary: Marco Bodt hace un viaje a Japón como estudiante de intercambio, al igual que su compañero de asiento en el avión; Jean Kirschtein. ¿Cosas en común? Claro, además de poder comunicarse gracias a un idioma, ambos habían estado juntos tiempo atrás. /One-shot/ JeanMarco/


_**Disclaimer: **__**Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando un ambiente diferente a la historia.**_

* * *

_**Aclaración: **Este One-shot esta dedicado a la página de Facebook "**Shingeki no Kyojin Yaoi 2.0".**_

* * *

**_POV Marco_**

* * *

El aeropuerto ya estaba abierto y la gente rondaba de ahí para acá, con sus maletas en la mano y sus boletos en la otra, tratando de llegar temprano a sus vuelos. Pronto aquella voz femenina anunciaba los vuelos, entre ellos, el mío.

—El vuelo número 15 partirá en 15 minutos más, favor de tomar sus respectivos asientos en el avión.

No dudé en empezar a caminar hacía mi vuelo, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Mi viaje era a Tokio, Japón como un alumno de intercambio de Bélgica. Tanto su cultura y su idioma me apasionaba, había aprendido su lenguaje con mucho esfuerzo y los kanjis me fueron un poco más difíciles de entender, sin embargo, terminé por lograrlo y llegar aquí. Si bien sabía, no era el único que partiría en ese vuelo como alumno de intercambio, parecía haber más…

Tan rápido como subí al avión me apresuré a buscar mi asiento, el 54. No estaban todas las personas que se suponían que debían de haber, pero por lo menos no estaba abandonado; acomodé mis maletas en mi espacio y tomé el asiento a lado de la ventana, era el primer viaje que hacía y si moría en él, por lo menos quería disfrutar del paisaje.

—Permiso —alcancé a escuchar mientras un chico trataba de poner su maleta en su lugar, parecía ser el sujeto que compartiría asiento conmigo. Recorrí mis pies hasta pegarlos al asiento, dando espacio a que él pasara—. Gracias —exclamó, terminando de poner su maleta color vino que casi caía en mi cabeza, sentándose a lado de mi; era un chico un poco alto, no más que yo al parecer, tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño, parecía ser serio. Saqué de mi pequeña mochila, que mantenía a lado mío, un grueso libro que estaba ansioso por leer; pronto me encontré sumergido en la lectura sin empezar el vuelo que tardaría muchas horas.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en el capítulo dos del libro, su historia era original y fantástica, algo tan refrescante para un viaje en avión donde no había algo de aire limpio para poder relajarse.

—Oye —llamó—. Utiliza el cinturón, estamos por partir —aclaró, asentí con la cabeza mientras dejaba el libro de lado y abrochaba mi cinturón.

—Lo lamento, simplemente me entretuve demasiado leyendo —expliqué mientras él volteaba a verme, suspiró.

—Bien… ¿Es tu primer viaje? —¿Era demasiado obvio? Bueno, tal vez solo trataba de charlar, eso era bueno, por lo menos tendría otra cosa que hacer además de leer el libro.

—Sí, ¿Hay algo que debería saber o…? —un simple novato, eso era hasta el momento.

—Nada en especial, solo disfruta el viaje —y esa había sido nuestra fantástica charla de 2 minutos antes de que el avión despegara, ambos nos sumergimos en nuestras cosas y no hablamos durante un buen tiempo, tal vez una hora, tal vez dos, no tenía ganas de medir el tiempo. Mi relación con mi libro estaba a punto de terminar, ya estaba a la mitad de él y todavía el viaje no acababa. Mi estómago tenía hambre, últimamente era muy sensible al estar en las alturas, tenía vergüenza de que en cualquier momento el chico de a lado se diera cuenta de mis rugidos, así que llame a la azafata y pronto la comida llego a mí.

—¿Ya tienes hambre? —preguntó el chico a lado mío mientras me miraba comer.

—Sí, demasiada —aclaré, tan rápido logré responderle atasqué mi boca de comida, tanta como pude.

—Puedo verlo… —aclaró, se veía totalmente hipnotizado por mi comida. ¿Qué acaso también tenía hambre?

— ¿Quieres un poco? —pregunté mientras le ofrecía la cuchara que tenía libre, señalándole el pudín con mi mirada.

—No, no, claro que no, come —exclamó, volteando su vista a otra parte, era claro que quería también. ¿Por qué solo no le pedía a la azafata algo de comida y ya? Bueno, debe tener sus razones. Tomé el pudín y la cuchara y los puse en su rebozo.

—Solo come —reí mientras él me devolvía el gesto, tomo el pudín y empezó a comerlo de pocos.

—Gracias —alcancé a escuchar, sonreí gentilmente mientras seguía comiendo, por lo menos me tranquilizaba que él no tendría algo de hambre.

* * *

Ya había pasado un rato, ya terminé mi libro e incluso tomé una pequeña siesta de media hora, no sabía si mi acompañante se había dormido también, pues tenía puestos sus audífonos y tenía los ojos cerrados; no tenía el valor de sacudir su hombro y decirle "hey, ¿estas dormido?" o tan solo quitarle uno de sus audífonos, pues sabía lo molesto que era, así que solo volteé a verlo fijamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó de improvisto mientras abría uno de sus ojos para verme, me sobresalté.

—No, no… —dije sin dejarlo de ver, ciertamente me había sorprendido. ¿Acaso había sentido mi mirada sobre él? ¿Era demasiado directo? Tal vez se percató de que aún lo seguía mirando y se quitó los audífonos.

—Bien, ¿quieres hablar de algo? —preguntó, volteándome a ver directamente, nuestras miradas chocaron por instantes, seguiríamos mirándonos si no fuera porque volteé a ver el suelo.

—N-no, lamento molestar —traté de desviar nuestra conversación abriendo mi libro en una página aleatoria y fingiendo seguir leyendo.

—¿No lo habías terminado ya? —demonios, ¿¡cómo se había dado cuenta si ni si quiera me había puesto atención en todo el rato!? ¿O acaso sí lo hizo?

—Eh, bueno, pensaba releerlo —exclamé mientras él me miraba aterradoramente, estaba a punto de colapsar y empezar a ponerme nervioso.

—Como quieras, si necesitas algo… solo dime "Jean" —avisó para volver a ponerse sus audífonos, cerrar los ojos y relajarse. Así que Jean era su nombre. Simplemente no pude evitar volver a verlo, empezó a reír de la nada, cosa por la cual me había espantado y decidí voltear a otro lado.

—Oye, Marco —llamó, volteé a verlo inmediatamente. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?—. Deberías de considerar el hecho de que estoy tratando de tener una conversación con mi compañero, ¿no lo crees? —río burlonamente para después volver a quitarse uno de sus audífonos.

—Eh, sí pero… como sabes mi… —señaló mi maleta la cual mostraba en grandes letras _"Propiedad de: **Marco Bodt**"_—. C-claro, lamento haberte ignorado —aclaré cerrando mi libro y dejándolo a un lado.

—Está bien, Marco —volvió a mencionar mi nombre con esa risa en la cara.

—¿Y que deseas saber, Jean? —pregunté con una sonrisa al igual que él.

—¿Eres un estudiante de intercambio, cierto? Solo quiero saber a qué institución irás —dijo francamente, tratando de satisfacer sus dudas al instante; lo inspeccioné de forma rápida y me di cuenta de que en la muñeca tenía una pulsera con el nombre de la misma institución a la que yo iba a ir.

—A la misma que tú —respondí señalando con mi dedo su pulsera azul, él solamente empezó a reír.

—Bien, probablemente nos encontremos en los cambios de clase —exclamó mirándome fijo, asentí con la cabeza levemente. Después de eso, no nos quedaba más remedio que sumergirnos en el silencio, era la única duda de Jean, no tenía otro pretexto para que siguiéramos hablando.

* * *

—El vuelo número 15 está a punto te aterrizar, favor de asegurar su cinturón.

Bien, al parecer el vuelo acabaría dentro de poco, ya no hay nada que hacer, entre Jean y yo no había más que un encuentro amistoso después de esto, ni si quiera nos podíamos considerar grandes amigos de vuelo. Solo había sido un viaje casual.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó volteándome a ver, correspondí su mirada—. ¿Así que esto será todo? No ha sido la gran cosa —informó, mientras extendía su mano hacía mí—. Solo dame un motivo para recordarte —susurró sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

—Claro —tomé su mano, tal vez sujetándola con fuerza.

Mientras el vuelo terminaba, Jean me ofreció uno de sus audífonos para escuchar música con él, claro que acepté; por alguna razón, pensaba de vez en cuando haberlo conocido antes, tal vez mientras jugábamos en un parque de niños, posiblemente hayamos chocado alguna vez por accidente, pero… no era la primera vez que me tomaba la mano.

—Listo —aclaró, volteé a verlo aún un tanto somnoliento—. El vuelo por fin termino —exclamó quitándose el audífono al igual que yo, se lo devolví para que guardara su celular en el bolsillo, solté su mano pero… él siguió sujetándola con fuerza—. Después —trató de convencerme, reí asintiendo con la cabeza. No hubo más palabras, ambos tomamos los equipajes juntos, los cuales no eran muchos y bajamos del avión, la luz cegó mis ojos unos momentos, pero después me acostumbré.

—No pensaba volver a encontrarte… —susurró, aún tomados de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida del aeropuerto.

—¿Ya nos habíamos conocido? —pregunté sonriente mientras volteaba a verlo, al parecer no habían sido alucinaciones mías.

—Hace mucho tiempo… eso no es lo importante —aclaró mientras yo reía—. Lo importante es que esta vez no te dejaré ir por mí —lo miré sonriente. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Bueno, posiblemente algún recuerdo de niños.

—Bien, entonces procuraré por ti —aclaré. Ambos seríamos compañeros de instituto, tal vez consiga unos cuantos problemas, lo mejor sería apartarlo de ellos.

—Digamos que… esta vez es mi turno —susurró sonriente, no tenía idea de que hablaba, pero bien, sería un buen amigo, era un buen comienzo en una nueva ciudad y tal vez, consiga unos cuantos sentimientos nuevos con él.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** _Bien, todavía no termino ningún trabajo actual pero, tenía demasiadas ganas de publicar este One-shot y... aquí esta C: Como siempre -Y desde ahora hasta... no se cuando(?)-: _

_La corrección es gracias a mi Beta Reader; los escenarios gracias a la imagen que representa al One-shot que me encontré vagando en la página de Facebook "Shingeki no Kyojin Yaoi 2.0" y finalmente la historia a mi(?). Tenía pensado hacerlo participar en el concurso de la misma página, pero, tuve algunos problemas con el inicio a clases y ya no pude, así que, de todos modos, lo dedicó a la página, no duden por pasar por ella, ahí es donde salen la mayoría de mis ideas uwu :'D _


End file.
